Being Human
by Amethyst Hunter
Summary: Oneshot. Himiko and Akabane share an interesting interlude during a job.


Title: Being Human

Author: Amethyst Hunter

Pairing: Akabane/Himiko

Rating: R. (lemony adult content)

Spoilers: None. See above for warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own GB, alas, alack.

Summary: Akabane and Himiko share an interesting interlude during a job.

--

Maybe this isn't such a great idea.

Himiko Kudou considers herself a professional, and professionals in any business, particularly the business she counts membership with, do not do unprofessional things. They do not give in to unreasonable demands. They seldom lose their tempers. They conduct their affairs with the utmost discretion and standards. And they certainly practice keen judgment in the kind of company they keep.

The hot tongue lapping wetly over her stiffening nipples is a reminder to Himiko that she's well aware she's broken just about every one of these rules, and more. Which is why she isn't particularly concerned with the one about professionals also never becoming involved intimately with their coworkers. Because professionals do _not _give in to baser urges and have wild, impromptu sex with their partners while on a job. Luckily for her, Akabane doesn't give a damn about such rules – never has, never will. Or rather, he observes them, but only when it is convenient (or inconvenient; the man is such an exasperating sort) to do so, depending on his amusement with following said rules at the time.

This isn't one of those times. Himiko bucks upward and sinks her teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, and hears him growl softly in response. For all his deadly characteristics Akabane isn't much one for masochistic activities (if you don't count shooting sharp objects out of one's hands at frequent intervals, that is), and prefers to avoid discomfort whenever possible in ordinary dealings. Fighting, however, is another story, and though what they're currently doing doesn't exactly fall under the category of 'battle' it is a competition of sorts, a challenge that stirs lust in both of them, and a little bit of pain is natural and even pleasurable within reasonable limits.

Pleasure isn't the reason they're rolling around naked on the bed, tangling up the sweat-dampened sheets as they wrestle on top of each other. Pleasure is just the icing on the cake. It's the novelty of trying something different, adding a new dimension to their odd relationship, which fuels the aphrodisiacal nature of their tryst.

Himiko doesn't like to think about how alike she and Akabane are sometimes. It lends a disturbing insight into the curse that has shaped her life and lies in wait for her like a spider in its burrow anticipating prey. So she concentrates instead on what she enjoys about him, about the two of them together. Akabane in bed is stripped of more than his clothes; for this all-too-brief encounter he is breathtakingly mortal and more alive than she's ever seen him. Part of her wishes he would stay like this, keep the flush of color in his pale skin and the light in his beautiful eyes, the peculiar affection with which he sometimes seems to regard her and the smile that for once is genuine instead of coldly manufactured. But Himiko knows that although this is indeed a glimpse of his humanity, by tomorrow morning it will have vanished beneath his usual visage, and Doctor Jackal, the cool, aloof professional, will smile placidly and shift his scalpels as he puts on his hat and says _shall we continue on our way, Himiko-san?_ without a trace of passion or emotion in his velvety-calm voice.

She can't entirely blame him, she supposes. In the back of her mind Himiko semi-guiltily notes that Lady Poison was planning to perform the same façade. It's a means of protection, to winterize the heart against potential frostbite. His is already frozen solid, or would appear to be, and neither of them is particularly concerned with that aspect, though for differing reasons.

Her enjoyment is...complicated, Himiko knows. But right now that's not important. What's important is that tongue and those teeth and those long, talented fingers -

(he is formerly of the medical profession, after all, and what are such doctors if not precise in the handling of instruments, of flesh?)

- painting a portrait of sincere appreciation across the smooth canvas of her body as he devotes his full attention to the task at hand, his long black hair trailing in the wake like a dark river. He claims to be a consummate professional, so it's hardly surprising that his skill in this area is as stunning as his fighting prowess. One doesn't hang around as long as Dr. Jackal has without acquiring useful talents.

Fortunately for Himiko, Akabane is more interested in consummation of a different sort. Those knives are good for other things besides defense/offense, after all. She spares not a glance at their shredded clothes lying scattered on the floor as if it had snowed fabric instead of ice flakes, as she clutches at him, he grasps at her and they seek their pleasure in a whirlwind of their own making.

She's licking and nipping at his neck, kissing the salty sweat from his face, tasting their shared excitement on his lips, when another jolt of pure ecstasy causes Himiko to gasp aloud and bite down unexpectedly hard on her lower lip. A small drop of red immediately blossoms on the throbbing spot and Akabane dips his head to kiss her, his tongue passing in soothing caresses over the wound. The blood excites him all the more, she knows, so she digs her nails harder into his skin, rakes them down his shoulders and back and he hisses with delight, twisting his hips in such a manner that lends an element to her ferocity which isn't just about heightening his enjoyment.

They'll do this again, and again, for as long as the night lasts, Himiko knows. For the night is all they'll ever have, and then it will be back to their masks, back to being Lady Poison and Dr. Jackal, two of the deadliest and best transporters in the business. It's possible that their working relationship could be affected after tonight, but then again, they are both professionals at hiding the cards they keep, doling out the others they wish to play in any given game, all while wearing the most perfect of smiles and coolest of gazes. When these two play, it's not always for keeps, but handling each competition with the seriousness it deserves is what makes them feel alive.

This game, however, is one that Himiko intends to win. Maybe she will...more likely she won't. Perhaps this _is_ a bad idea...

But as Akabane might say, bad ideas are sometimes the most enjoyable ones.


End file.
